


Настоящее солнце Дрессрозы

by Le_Cygne8



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Strong Female Characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Королевской семье положено быть на виду.О похожем и разном в жизни Виолы и Ребекки под властью Дофламинго.
Kudos: 2





	Настоящее солнце Дрессрозы

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2018, команда One Piece 2018, бета Gellaan

Королевской семье положено быть на виду. Виолу готовили к этому с детства и её обучали всему, что необходимо знать и уметь правителю. Только никто в благополучном беззаботном королевстве не мог предугадать случившееся. Виола не знала, можно ли вообще подготовиться к появлению Дофламинго, но с каждым годом его тирании убеждалась, что счастливая солнечная Дрессроза из её воспоминаний, азартные, но невероятно добрые и упорные люди — лишь мираж, наивная детская иллюзия. В Дофламинго ли дело?

Виола смаргивала злые слёзы, улыбалась и выходила на сцену танцевать. Толпа заходилась в овациях, толпа обожала её, а она смотрела сквозь людей, жителей своей страны, и любила и ненавидела их всех. Потому что её маленькая принцесса тоже выходила на сцену, тоже была на виду — только Ребекку этому никто не учил. Её научили другому: любить и драться. И Ребекка каждый раз выходила на арену. Она купалась в лучах софитов и страстной ненависти толпы. Виола только надеялась, что в каждом оскорбительном крике жителей, обращённом к Ребекке, сквозит искренняя боль — будь то немая мольба о помощи или боль от предательства.

Ребекка, её племянница, её тайная гордость, была всему королевству как бельмо на глазу. Виолу интересовало: хоть кто-то из жителей лгал? Возможно, они все лгали, кроме Ребекки: жители — что ничего не знают, Виола — что смирилась, и, конечно, Дофламинго обманывал всю Дрессрозу. Но если ненависть, непонимание, общая картина благополучия ещё могли быть насквозь лживыми, то вот страсть была настоящей. Толпа рукоплескала, толпа кричала издевательства, а Виола и Ребекка оставались на виду. Виола держалась, Ребекка не сдавалась.

Ребекка напоминала Виоле настоящее солнце Дрессрозы — неистовое и беспощадное, сияющее и ласковое. Пусть безмятежное прошлое было давно утеряно. Виола знала, его никогда не вернуть. Но такое невозможное, цветущее и солнечное будущее их Дрессрозы, ценности её семьи продолжали жить. Не в Виоле, но в этой бьющейся за правду девочке. Недосягаемая мечта Виолы дышала в такт с Ребеккой, бежала в её крови, задыхалась вместе с ней от возмущения и таилась в тени — и манила бликами света на лезвии меча, наносящем удар за ударом. Ребекку не нужно было учить, что королевская семья Дрессрозы никогда не сдаётся, что они на виду и подают пример своим подданным.

Пусть жители казались кровожадными слепцами; пусть правда жила лишь под покровом тайны, среди игрушек и народа тонтатта, — Ребекка сияла и сражалась за них всех. И, надеялась Виола, сжигала их сердца дотла. Виола знала помыслы людей, всё то грязное, бесчестное, что творилось в их головах. Но Ребекка — свет, гордость и стыд Дрессрозы — стойко билась за то, что любила, даже если не было надежды. Она, кажется, верила в хорошее в людях. Сама-то Виола — в плохое, но ещё и в Ребекку.


End file.
